


Frappuccino

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But Michael doesn’t seems to mind much, Coffee Shops, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Human Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer and Nick (Supernatural) are Twins, Lucifer is kinda like a stalker, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Diving into a coffee shop to hide from the rain, Lucifer meets Michael, the barista who works there. Then he finds himself coming back again and again.





	Frappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘AU Club’ over on the SPN Amino. 
> 
> Don’t judge the title. I couldn’t come up with anything better, I swear

Lucifer found himself back in a certain coffee shop, just like he had the past few days, gingerly sipping a Frappuccino in a more quiet corner of the store. Bringing the caramel-infused beverage up to his lips, his eyes glanced almost shyly towards one of the waiters. The one who was the very reason Lucifer kept on coming back every day after work. 

The first time, he had been running home through a rainstorm, mainly worrying about the safety of his laptop and phone when he spotted the small coffee shop and sprinted inside, dripping and shaking like a wet dog from the cold. And it were those clear eyes who welcomed him inside with a smile, made him feel less cold, and made him come back each and every time. 

And here Lucifer was. Staring at the very waiter while he himself was in the corner of a small coffee shop, and feeling much like a professional stalker. 

A light blush rose on his cheeks when the waiter bended over a table to wipe it off, giving Lucifer a great view of his ass. Lucifer was very much doomed to the deepest and darkest pits of Hell from where his thoughts led him. He almost thought he was doing it on purpose but immediately dismissed the thought, knowing that would be ridiculous and unlikely. Awkwardly averting his eyes, Lucifer took his phone out and absently scrolled through his messages, not really reading them. The last thing he wanted was for Michael - Lucifer learned his name thanks to the name tag he had, a great invention - to catch him checking out his rear end and possibly ruining whatever small change he might have, igniting the fact that he probably wasn’t even gay - or pan, like Lucifer himself was. 

A little while later, the sound of a chair scraping against the floor was heard and Lucifer looked up in surprise. His eyes widened almost comically when he noticed that it was Michael who sat down in the usually empty chair in front of his own. Lucifer nearly choked on his drink and hastily put it down, not wanting to make a fool out of himself by choking on coffee or having it - rather ungracefully - drip down his chin. “Uhm… can I help you?” He asked, not liking the small squeak his voice carried. 

Michael arched up a single eyebrow. “I should be the one to ask you that question, don’t you think?” He replied, answering Lucifer’s question with one of his own. 

A sheepish grin formed on Lucifer’s face when he realized that he had been caught staring - and that he wasn’t being as subtle as he thought he was. “Sorry?” He tried. 

Amusement swirled in Michael’s clear eyes. “I doubt that you’re sorry at all,” he said with a light hum, leaning back on his chair and folding his arms. 

“Okay, you got me there,” Lucifer admitted, hanging his head in shame. 

“So, can I ask for your name?” 

Lucifer looked up again, trying not to show his embarrassment too much. The blush on his cheeks didn’t help his case much and definitely gave him away. “Lucifer Shurley.” 

“Shurley?” Michael frowned. Then his eyes lit up in recognition. “Ah, I think I know your brother. He’s a year below me at uni.” 

“Which one? I have four. And two sisters as well,” Lucifer blurted out. 

Michael’s eyes widened slightly at the mention of Lucifer’s large family -Lucifer was used to that lol by now. It was not his fault that his parents got ‘busy’ with each other. “Gabriel,” Michael finally said, once composing himself. “He got quite the reputation and occasionally gets in trouble.” 

“That does sound like Gabriel.” Lucifer sighed, knowing about his younger sibling’s shenanigans all too well. He had been the victim of them a good number of times - as well as his twin brother, Nick. 

Michael nodded in agreement. “I’m Michael. Michael Winchester,” he said, holding out his hand. Lucifer looked at it for a second before he reached out and shook it firmly. Michael’s grin turned to amusement when Lucifer took his hand. “You know, my shift is over at six. You can treat me to dinner afterward.”

Lucifer gaped at him and Michael openly laughed. “You seriously thought I didn’t realize you were checking me out? You should try being a bit more subtle,” He said, and Lucifer looked away, unable to resist the growing blush on his cheeks. His skin was starting to feel rather hot. Michael gave him one last amused look, dropped his eye down on a quick wink, and sauntered away as quickly as he had came. With a slight shake to his hips. Lucifer’s face reddened even more until he was convinced he would turn in a human equivalent of a furnace right then and there, and he desperately tried to hide himself behind his Frappuccino. 

He did not want to admit it, but he couldn’t wait for the clock to hit seven. Taking a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall, He nearly spit out his drink when realizing he only had one hour left. Unlocking his phone, he quickly went and made some dinner reservations. 

Luckily for Lucifer, his brother - Nick - worked as a chef at a restaurant and might be able to get him a last-minute table. Perhaps he might not be so doomed after all. 


End file.
